Un deseo una realidad que nos une de por vida
by marthithazs hyuuga
Summary: En este momento, Neji esta completamente dispuesto para alcanzar un amor prohibido,acaso... ¿Es correcto morder el fruto prohibido?


**¡ PARA TO2 LOS FANS DEL NEJIHINA =D ! **

**Hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con una nueva Historia de Neji y Hinata... Intente hacerlo parecer un Songfic, pero la verdad es que no hallaba por donde empezar... a decir verdad le agregué varias estrofas de diferentes canciones romanticas y algunas de regeaton XDD ... Viendo en como me quedo el fic, diría que me siento satisfecha por los resultados :D ... Estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios para aquellos que llevamos el NejiHina en nuestro corazón (¡confiezo! Soy refán de esta pareja... Me da lo mismo de que sean primos... Pero el amor es mucho mas fuerte cuando se trata de enfrentar al destino...). No se peleen conmigo, trato de escribirlo de la mejor forma que puedo para que así la lectura sea mas rápida =D (Este es un regalito para todas mis amiiguiis fanáticas del NejiHina n.n)**

**Tengo que decir que esta es una historia que quedaba rondando por mi cabeza y... para matar el aburrimiento, decidí escribirlo, incluso tengo ligeros problemas por no despegarme nunca del computador (como podran ver, soy una chica cibernética jejejejje ). Les advierto que contiene escenas de Lemmon mas adelante... Bueno, basta de palabrerías... !Que comience... "EL "¡**

**( si quieren escuchar las canciones que estan dentro de este fic. descargenlas y se darán cuenta en lo Kawaii que me quedo ) **

**narraciones (con poemas incluidos)**

**"pensamientos" ("con poemas incluidos")**

—**Diálogos — (con poemas incluidos)**

**(intervenciones de la autora)**

***** estrofas de canciones *****

**( Las traducciones y sugerencias estan al final del texto, incluyendo el título de las canciones =D )**

**UN DESEO, UNA REALIDAD QUE NOS UNE DE POR VIDA**

**(Para empezar..., un pequeño poema de parte de Neji dedicada a Hinata Hyuuga )**

**( *** ¿Cómo hacerte saber que estoy pensando en tí y que me haces mucha falta?... Nesecito oír tu voz, necesito tu calor, si tu pudieras estar aquí no sabes cuanto daría yo por tí... Sin tu amor nada existe *** ) /Neji Hyuuga**

**La desesperación se esta apoderando de mí desde que divise aquellos hermosos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, su larga cabellera azulina y su aroma a lavanda que me embriaga por completo. No se cuando empece a reaccionar de esta forma con solo verte (imagino que hasta mis amigos me consideran un demente... Si, un demente que esta pérdidamente enamorado de tí ); ya ni se reconocerme como persona cuando tu encanto y tu dulzura me han llegado desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, me hipnotiza a cada instante; eso es lo que mas me gusta de tí Hinata-sama. **

**¿Acaso será que lo nuestro podra resultar? ¿Acaso no podemos tener libertad como todos demás? nuestro destino nos mantiene separados de por vida, todo porque yo pertenesco a la rama secundaria, soy solo un siervo del Bounke al que se le ha encomendado una tarea por toda la vida, la tarea de poder proteger a la heredera de la rama principal, a la Souke mas hermosa de toda esta familia, sin embargo, es un honor para mi que me asignen esto y mas aún si tendre que luchar por tí sin importar lo que llegara a sucederme, solamente con el unico deseo de poder tenerte cerca a mi lado... Quisiera estar contigo si volviera a nacer... es lo que mas deseo en todo este mundo. Te dedicaría inclusive mi alma con tal de que sepas lo mucho que te quiero... Si, te quiero desde el primer día en que te conocí, aquel día era la celebración de tu cuarto cumpleaños .Tu belleza, tu timidez y esa gran delicadeza que posees me ha cautivado, tanto que llegué a creer que a sido como un amor a primera vista, desde ese día nunca he dejado de observar cada movimiento que haces cuando entrenas, cuando realizas la ceremonia del té, simplemente eres auténtica y perfecta para mí.**

**Ni siquiera se cuando empezaron a surgir estos sentimientos que me desvelan por la noche, con solo recordar tu perfecto rostro y esa gran delicadeza que posees, pues en resumen general... eres un Ángel caído del cielo, el mas hermoso y encantador que hay en esta familia, no me interesa a nadie mas que a tí. Solamente eres única para mí. No puedo dormir ya que tu rostro y tu manera de actuar me cautiva, teniendo el anhelo de probar por primera vez aquellos labios virginales que son... en una palabra... una tentación irresistible para cualquiera persona que sienta la necesidad de besarlos con pasión (y la persona indicada para besarlos... Soy yo).**

**Recuerdo esa tarde cuando entrenabamos juntos en el patio de la Mansión, y por primera vez entablamos una conversación como si ya nos estuvieramos conociendonos desde hace mucho tiempo " reconosco que me he distanciado demasiado de tí; por culpa de mi estupido orgullo, siempre termino por herir tus sentimientos sin saber que en tus ojos reflejan mucho más que un simple amor fraternal, ¿Me pregunto si en verdad me quieres?... ¿Si en verdad me amas?... necesito oírlo decir de tu boca, con ello sabre exactamente que mi destino siempre a sido estar contigo ". Tu sonrojo me enloquece cuando tratamos de hacer contacto visual, siento que mi vida lograría tener sentido si pudiera permanecer a tu lado. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y siento que tu debes sentir lo mismo que yo; ya casi no te veo acompañada con aquel chico rubio hiperactivo con carita de zorro que siempre te hacía reir, compartiendo sonrisas con él... Como me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera allí y poder alimentar mi soledad con aquella sonrisa encantadora que solo tu posees. Me gustaría compartir toda mi vida contigo, " *** (1) Solo a tu lado quiero vivir, sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris, dime que hacer si no estás aquí, solo a tu lado quiero... vivir *** Vivir la vida con total libertad, mi niña hermosa "; lejos de todas las normas y reglas que el clan nos interpone.**

**Me siento frustrado, con no poder tenerte cerca y mi corazón esta suplicando con solo poder verte de nuevo. Se acerca la noche con el fresco aroma de las flores que emanan de ese jardin que cuidas con total esmero, y guiado por mis instintos me acerco cautelosamente hacia tu ventana y te veo reposando en tu lecho, te veo y siento tantas cosas que me costaría poder decirtelo con palabras. Te ves tan preciosa..., como me gustaría poder acurrucarte entre mis brazos y besar aquellos labios que siempre han estado en espera de los míos, quisiera poder besar con fiereza cada espacio de tu cuerpo y hacerte mía con el único deseo de oírte decir mi nombre a la locura. Sé que esto esta mal para ambos, porque pertenecemos a la misma familia, porque somos primos; ¡Maldita sea! Si no lo fueramos viviríamos una vida normal como todos los demás; pero el amor que siento por tí no se compara con cualquiera, " Todos Estos Años Mirando a Otras personas hasta que te conocí ". Me disculpo por haberte herido en aquel combate y también por haber actuado de manera fría contigo, se que no meresco tu perdón, pero con tal de saber la respuesta estaré mas aliviado con eso, al menos seras tú quien dejara de sufrir por haberte herido con mi fría personalidad pero... quisiera que llegase el momento de poder decirte lo mucho que te amo y que nunca te dejaría a merced de cualquiera.**

**Me acerco hasta la orilla de tu cama, me arrodillo y siento tu respirar y los latidos de tu corazón, aparto algunos mechones rebeldes que ocultan tu precioso rostro tan angelical que me obsesiona tanto; aún cuando estas dormida... Me hace tener unas ganas de tomarlo entre mis manos y besar aquellos labios que me haran perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Me acerco poco a poco hacia tu rostro a tal punto de que mis labios rozan con los tuyos, pude percibir aquel sabor dulce de esos labios que me enloquecen, una tentación inigualable, cuanto tiempo había deseado con probar esos labios,... quisiera que esos labios sean míos y de nadie más... y no es ése el único deseo que tengo... quisiera que seas mía en cuerpo y alma, y poder disfrutar del calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. De pronto abres tus ojos, te noto nerviosa y sonrojada, pero yo lo estoy aun más, aun así teniendo la oportunidad de poder pasar esta noche contigo a mi lado. Te sonrojas aun más y me noto reflejado en tus hermosos ojos color de Luna, no alcanzas a articular ni media palabra y te silencio con un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y con lujuria. De un momento para otro, me correspondes el beso y siento tus delicadas manos posarse en mi nuca para profundizarlo aun más, yo no me quedo atras y prosigo a ingresar mi lengua hacia tu boca, nuestras lenguas juguetean una con otra de manera salvaje y tentadora haciendo que ambos nos separaramos por la falta de respiración; " Hinata-sama, no sabes lo mucho que he deseado esto... *** (2) Te amo con Locura, preciosura, yo daría lo que fuera por vivir amarrado a tu cintura, que locura *** ". Al fín tengo la esperanza de poder ser correspondido por la chica de mis sueños... " Eres mi Musa, Eres mi mayor tentación y deseo Hinata-sama ". *** (3) Es poco decir, que eres mi luz, mi cielo mi otra mitad..., es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún mas..., ya no me alcanzan las palabras no, para explicarte lo que siento yo y todo lo que vas causando en mí... *****

**De pronto, noto como tus manos se enredan entre mis cabellos y en ese momento empiezo a actuar haciendo que mis manos viajen por tus contorneadas y suaves piernas, tus delicados gemidos son una señal de que quieres que prosiga y aun así no tendre compasión en detenerme. Me separo lentamente para besar y lamer tu cuello, entre jadeos te susurro de manera seductora:**

—**Aishiteiru... Hinata-sama... — te escucho decir decir mi nombre en un suave susurro mientras tratas de controlar tu agitada respiración, con solo tenerte cerca me haces sentir un sinnúmero de sensaciones nuevas... Esta noche *** (4) Voy dominando tus sentidos, siento el ritmo de tus latidos, voy removientode el vestido, siento tu piel como se eriza, vas quitandome la camisa..., voy Tomando el Control, tocandote yo, teniendote yo, olvidando que hay gente alrededor, sintiendo el calor, voy tomando el control...,*** voy tomando el control de todo tu cuerpo...,Te deseo, te anhelo con todo mi ser..., quiero que seas mía sin importar lo que los demas opinen de nosotros... todo lo que esta pasando queda dentro de estas cuatro paredes... nadie sabra nada acerca de nuestro pequeño encuentro... nadie más excepto nosotros.**

—**N-neji... nii-san... — escuchar tu dulce voz es lo que me hipnotiza y que mi cuerpo reaccione por inercia acariciando a cada momento tus muslos haciendo que mis manos despojaran ese vestido; aquella prenda de dormir no hace nada mas que estorbar, quedando embelesado por ver aquel cuerpo que dentro de unos minutos sera completamente mío. Mis labios recorren cada sendero de tu cuerpo; te escucho gemir cada vez mas tratando de controlar el sube y baja de tu pecho. Luego me deleito al saborear aquellos atributos tan dulces como el suave aroma de tu piel; te retuerces del placer que te estoy provocando, pero no creas que mi labor termina hasta acá... Esto aún esta comenzando. *** (3) Lo blanco al negro se vuelve a color, y todo es dulce cuando esta en tu voz, y si nace de ti... *****

**Te deshases rápidamente de mi camisa y siento como tus manos recorren cada espacio de mi espalda, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos es cada vez mas notoria teniendo la oportunidad de llevarme toda tu esencia conmigo para no seguir desvelandome por las noches, haciendo que mis sentimientos hacia ti no se vuelvan una completa tortura. Acercas poco a poco tu rostro cerca de mi lóbulo izquierdo y lo que escucho me anima a pasar a la siguiente etapa.**

—**Aishiteiru... Neji...nii-san... — Fue lo único que deseaba escuchar de tí, con solo escucharlo me hace sentir que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por tí yo sería capaz de renunciar al Clan Hyuuga para permanecer siempre a tu lado; pero eso no evita que el placer que vas a sentir pronto te hará ver las nuves del cielo. Nuevamente te vuelvo a besar con fiereza, con la necesidad de poder amarte con todo mi ser. Mis labios se dirigen para besar la naciente de tus senos, "me enloqueses a cada instante mi bella princesa". *** (3) Te voy a amar, y hacerte sentir , que cada día yo te vuelva a elegir..., porque me das tu amor sin pedir, quiero vivir la vida entera junto a tí *****

**Mi boca se deleita para saborear nuevamente tus senos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos mientras que con mi mano ejerzo presión en uno de ellos, te retuerces del placer que te estoy provocando para luego deshacerme de tu última prenda íntima de vestir acercando mi mano para poder acariciar aquella zona que ni tu misma das a conocer. Acaricio lentamente tu intimidad mientras tus delicados gemidos son cada vez mas audibles que antes; jugueteo con aquella zona hasta ingresar lentamente uno de mis dedos. Cada vez aumento mas el volumen... te noto mas extasiada y tu piel se reluce con la luz de la Luna, la única testigo de nuestros actos. **

**Saboreo aquella sustancia que emana de tu intimidad y me acerco cada vez mas a esa zona para probar con mis labios esa esencia que me hace sentir mas conforme con mi labor. Mi lengua recorre a cada momento ese pasaje mientras tu te sujetas firmemente con las sabanas de la cama, tratando de oponer resistencia, me gustaría oirte gritar mi nombre a la locura debido al enérgico placer que en este momento estoy sintiendo recorrer por mi espina dorsal, (Inner Neji — al menos Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama y los sirvientes se han ido a chequear algunos reportes que el Kazekage-sama les tenía guardado en su despacho, aprobechando la ocasión de vigilarte hasta que ellos regresen al día siguiente). (N/A.: (dudativa) Siiiihhh Neji... todos te creemos esa XDD, no por algo te hacen llamar el "genio de las excusas y las mentiras" )**

*****Inicio del Flashback*****

**Esa misma tarde; cuando todos los miembros de la familia se retiraron, no quería perder la oportunidad para admirarte cada vez mas mientras caminas por los pasillos de la Mansión dirigiéndote al dojo para continuar con tu entrenamiento... Me hace sentir unas ganas de entrenar contigo, y ser yo quien sea tu compañero de entrenamiento; pero es mejor observarte de lejos con mi Byakugan activado, y me sorprende la forma en que te mueves ejecutando cada postura utilizando a la perfección el Juuken... Mas aún, no despego mis ojos cuando veo que te quitas ese abrigo y tu cuerpo se reluce con el sudor y la luz del Sol junto con las mallas de entrenamiento que tienes puesto, haciendote ver cada vez mas sensual y "apetecible" para mis gustos... "Esto es absurdo" pensaba mientras me daba cuenta que yo, siendo reconocido como un gran genio del clan Hyuuga... Se me pegara la insana costumbre de espiar a la heredera del Souke de esta forma. "Me imagino... si Hiashi-sama estuviera aquí ya me tendría encerrado en un cuarto torturarme con el sello Maldito por mas de diez minutos... Gracias a Kami-sama que el no esta aquí..., por ahora disfruto en ver a mi princesa mientras que Hiashi-sama y los demás estan en Sunagakure arreglando esos reportes". (Inner Neji — fíjate como terminaste siendo un tonto enamorado de tu propia prima Hyuuga Neji) por cierto, más de una vez se me vino una hemorragia nasal por fijarme demasiado en el cuerpo esculpido de mi prima... Eso me pasa por andar metiendo los ojos a donde no debería... (N/A.: adivinen en donde... en los "atributos delanteros" jajajajajajja)**

*****Fín del Flashback*****

**Ya no lo puedo aguantar más, me deshago de mis pantalones junto con el último vestigio de ropa que tengo puesto (N/A.: lease..., son los Boxers), me acomodo con tal de poder separar lentamente tus piernas y besar con lujuria tus labios acariciando levemente tus finas caderas. En ese momento, prosigo a entrar lentamente en tí, puedo percibir que en tu dulce rostro muestra signos de dolor y resistencia a causa de la embestida que te he dado; me detengo mientras te sigo contemplando, "eres una hermosa estrella caída del cielo que ilumina mi mas profundo abismo de soledad, encontrando en tí el camino correcto del destino y mi mas ansiada paz". Puedo ver que empiezas a relajarte al momento de decirme en un susurro —N-no te detengas... o-onegai... — *** (5) Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido, que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos, no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor..., y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino, es junto a tí mi amor..., quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía..., quédate tantito mas, quiero sentirte mía..., y abrazame... *** continúo moviéndome rítmicamente contigo, abrazando tu delicada cintura hundiendo mi frente entre tus cabellos azulinos y tu hombro, eres tan frágil ante los miembros de la familia como una muñeca de porcelana, pero para mí eres la kunoichi mas hermosa, fuerte y decidida cuando se trata de hacer el esfuerzo de cambiar por ti misma, cambiar tu destino y demostrar que no eres la chica "inservible" en este clan. Aumento cada vez mas el volumen de las embestidas escuchandote cerca de mis oídos tus gemidos suplicantes. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre tu pecho escuchando los rítmicos sonidos de tu corazón, nuestros cuerpos unificados bajo la brillante luz de la Luna, exhaustos hasta no poder seguir mas de nuestra labor. *** (6) No te vayas a dormir aún, no quisiera ver la noche terminar..., Solamente quiero estar así, si me miras a los ojos no hay que hablar..., yo me acuerdo de aquel momento, aproveche la confusión e hise un intento, y te dejaste besar por mí, y te dejaste besar..., cuando tu boca toque, mi corazón se paro, estuvo a punto de irse pero revivió, que suerte tuve en volver para volverte a tener, entre mis brazos..., deja que apague la luz que me ilumine tu amor, que me ilumine la vela de color azul, que me regalaste al cumplir un mes ... *** Te escucho decir tiernamente —A-aishiteiru... Neji nii-san... —mientras yo esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura dedicandote un leve poema susurrandote al oído:**

—**"Nunca quise que termine ese lindo momento para abrazarte, sentir el calor de tu corazón, susurrarte a tu oído mil veces TE AMO y decirte que nunca vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado porque sin tí no podría vivir"— puedo ver que me dedicas esa sonrisa que tanto me apasiona, acaricias mi rostro y como prueba de tu sinceridad me dices mirandome a los ojos:**

—**"Quiero ser... el amor de tu alma y sentir tus caricias... amarte hasta la eternidad, quererte y hacerte muy felíz por siempre"— con aquellas palabras dejo escapar unas lágrimas, no de frustración, sino de felicidad. Te beso tiernamente y me dejo caer sobre tí para sentir el reconfortante calor de tu cuerpo, siento que límpias aquellas lágrimas que surcan desde mis mejillas con tus pulgares y besas con ternura el símbolo del "pajaro enjaulado" que tengo grabado en mi frente. **

**Nos dejamos vencer por ese sueño que ambos logramos alcanzar, dándome a enteder que mi destino no siempre fue ser tu fiel protector... sino la persona que siempre estara velando y luchando por alcanzar la felicidad permaneciendo siempre a tu lado... ( *** Cuando pase el tiempo, Cuando el Sol se congele, Cuando la Luna se queme, No olvides que hay alguien que aún te quiere *** ). **

**Nunca olvidare que el día mas hermoso fue cuando te conocí, y desde ese momento *** " Solo pienso en tí " ***. = (canción grupo: C4)**

***** (7) Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de tí yo iba a encontrar la luz, yo sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan felíz...,de la vida pasaba de un largo vacío y sin emoción, no habia nada flotando en el aire abrazandome el corazón, y llegaste tu (y el mundo me abrazo) y llegaste tú (y el mundo se paró)..., y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor..., y llegaste tú, una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió..., y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor..., y llegaste tú, una bendición... aún recuerdo... cuando llegaste tú... *** ... Te amo Hinata-sama.**

**Fín.**

**Traducciones y sugerencias.**

*** Souke: Familia principal**

*** Bounke: Familia secundaria**

*** Byakugan: Linaje de sangre del Clan Hyuga llamado "Ojo Blanco" o "Visión pura"**

*** Juuken: Puño suave o Puño Gentil**

*** Kazekage: Es reconocido como el ninja mas fuerte del país del Viento (Aldea Oculta de la Arena)**

*** Sunagakure: Aldea Oculta de la Arena**

*** Kami-sama: Dios**

*** Aishiteiru: Te Amo**

*** Onegai: Por favor**

*** Kunoichi: Mujer ninja**

*** nii-san: primo-hermano**

**Títulos de las canciones enumeradas y sus artistas**

**(1) Solo a tu lado quiero vivir (Luis Fonsi)**

**(2) Te amo con Locura (Eyci and Cody)**

**(3) Te voy a amar (Axel)**

**(4) Tomando el Control (Wisin y Yandel)**

**(5) Abrazame (Camila)**

**(6) Entre mis brazos (Miranda)**

**(7) Y llegaste tu (Sin Bandera)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Uchihyu espero que te guste esta última creación que tengo para ti, un regalo único para los fans del NejiHina, incluyendo a mi amiga Meyu (de facebook) que tambien es NejiHistica de corazón (admito que el fic anterior "Confesiones en el Aula" es una completa basura... pero aunque sea una basura lo publico igual porque me fascina mucho a esta Linda Pareja y tambien me gusta ver la felicidad de aquellos Fans que llevan el NejiHina en el corazón ... ¡ARRIBA EL NEJIHINA! , ¡NEJIHINA, VIDA JUNTO A TÍ!**

**P.D.: No me maten, ni me culpen, ni me persigan con armas pliiiiiisssss...todo porque hecho a volar mi imaginación para crear estas Historias ... Es solo que no se puede evitar a hacer sentir felices a todos los Fans del NejiHina... :D**

**( ***PLEASEEEEE... ESTARE AGRADECIDA DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y DE SUS CRITICAS :D **** )**

**Sin nada mas que decir se despide**

**Marthithazs_Hyuuga**


End file.
